


we are not supposed to

by Haachin



Series: the secret only we know [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Marichat, Secret Relationship, s3!spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Marinette and Chat ends up falling for each other more deeply than they'd like to admit to each other- or do they?





	we are not supposed to

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from Kwami Buster episode, so please read at your own risk!

The last bell of the today at school rings and Adrien flinches only after Nino lightly taps him on the shoulders."Dude," he can hear his best friend laughing while standing by his side. Forcing Adrien to catch up on what's happening and grab his bag from the floor. He pulls it over his shoulder while listening to Nino voice out his concerns out loud. "What's with you today all day? No, forget that, for the last couple of weeks. Are you sleeping okay?" He takes a look around the classroom after making sure most of the students have left and that it was safe for him to ask a question. "Are you sure that you don't want to share anything with me, with your best bud?"

The blonde-haired boy looks over at his friend; his eyes probably giving out more response and the truth than his words do. "Everything's fine, why are you asking me that?" he laughs silly. But his words don't make the suspicions go away and they only increase inside of Nino. A large smile can't be erased from Adrien's face for days now- grinning like an idiot and barely being able to take his mind off of his nights rendezvouses with Marinette.

_Marinette_, god, that name so sweetly laced with the warmth coming from his heart when he thinks about her. 

They were not exactly dating- although, he was not so sure himself who they were too. How do you even call a relationship like theirs? It's not like there were any feelings involved too to even consider it a normal relationship. Don't people usually get in relationships with each other when they're in love?

Yes, it was his idea and he didn't even think through clearly- both of them so inexperienced, both of them curious about relationships and have crushes trouble, and both just exploring the idea of it together.. but most importantly- and what surprised him the most- she didn't resist to his suggestion as well. 

They were also free and allowed to have feelings on the other people-

and break things off whenever either decide to and remain the bestest friends with no bitter feelings.

The only rules they both agreed to.

"The earth's calling Adrien?" he heard his friend call him by the name again. "You are somewhere else again," he heaves with a sigh and shakes his head. "Dude. You've been like this entire week. I ask you a question and your head is elsewhere but not here." 

Adrien makes an apologetic face. "I-I'm sorry, really, Nino, I am not sure what has happened to me either," or he very well knows the reason behind it. But it's not like he could entrust his best friend with it and that would be quite a story to tell. Nino would be more ecstatic about finding out Adrien's big secret- and unmask Chat Noir- then about him and Marinette. It was not even him and Marinette, it was Chat and Marinette, Marinette didn't even know that it was Adrien behind the mask... just thinking about it, his head exploded in a headache. 

"Well, I can read it from your face, you're seeing someone, aren't you?" he crosses his arms over the chest. "Is it that Kagami girl from the fencing class?"

Adrien feels the air to suffocate his throat-

"No!" he lets a scream-like sound out and plants a facepalm against his face. "It's not what you think it is. I do like Kagami, but we're not dating each other.." and Kagami is just a super great friend to him. He drops both of his hands by his sides and tries to change the subject or at least say something that could force him to drop the topic for now. "I've just been in a good mood, that's about it. You are seeing into the things more than you should and.."

His lips continue to move with more excuses coming out such as about exciting new career ventures he'll be trying when his eyes meet Marinette's across the locker room-

and then he forgets where he was at with Nino again.

But it feels _so good_ to steal a few short seconds-lasting looks with her.

Yet what can also can't seem to give his heart an inner sense of peace and calm is that Ladybug has also appeared to have changed a little bit in her actions.

He's not quite sure how to describe it- no, she has not become clumsy or would fall all over things all of sudden. But she became more responsive to his puns and flirtations only to cause more worries by the night when he is alone. Beating himself over not being able to forget or move on past her and still searching reasons that she may actually like him, but... only Ladybug would be able to have such a tight wrap of him around her finger or that's what he had thought it of to be. And maybe it's just an ache in his heart that things are unable to work out the way he wants them to.

But he had noticed that strange behavior to come out even more often when he, Ladybug and Multimouse all team up together. He was surprised when Ladybug picked up Marinette to be the wielder of a mouse miraculous and well- it all happened so suddenly when Hawkmoth akumatized Ms. Mendelev, Marinette had to learn how to control the other miraculouses and now she uses her Multimouse side as an illusion, can be quite tiring at times. But seeing how overenthusiastic Chat was over Marinette as Multimouse, she decided to play it up some more with him- and he surely loved it.

Sometimes even tossing a couple of puns around Multimouse or displaying affectionate acts around her only to spark some sort of emotion in Ladybug's face.

But the nights when he's lying by Marinette's side, things also appear to be different...

he feels like he can forget the rest of the world and it's just her and him, both, recklessly bumping their lips against each other's until they find themselves rolling around the floor while he tries to tackle Marinette and steal as many kisses from her only to return them all within the seconds. Her laugh waking up her parents a couple of times to check up on her and Chat being forced to hide in her closet.

And seeing her at school, he feels so close to her yet so far away, and parts of him feel torn. He feels like he's lying to her and betraying her trust. They're a lot closer than occasional conversations at the school or tagging alongside each other when their friends Nino and Alya drag them out for double dates.

It was only a few seconds, he promised to himself, but the seconds turn into eternity and he spots Nino's hand waving in front of him. And with a face asking of forgiveness, he turns to look at his best friend before apologizing to him again. "U-uh, I'm sorry, Nino, what were you saying?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat drops down by Marinette's side on her bed and instead of lifting his eyes to look at the ceiling like he always does- he turns his eyes to look at her only to see her looking back at him. Both of them in the silence and he's not so sure how to begin a conversation. Usually, they'd just wait for either one of them to drop a word and they'd escalate into thousand things to talk about. But this time around they are silent tonight.

He feels Marinette's hand slide down his arm..

her soft fingertips tenderly caressing his skin and leaving the kisses of goosebumps

before they stop at their final destination and entwining their fingers together in a tight engulf only for him to embrace it in a tighter hold of his own.

"I'm afraid," she whispers to him.

He meets her words with a smile, staring at her in disbelief. "What? Why? Are you okay? Did something happen to you?"

But Marinette shakes her head at his words. "No.. just that I'm afraid," but he feels like her words mean much more than he can understand right now than probably they can both understand right now. And then they're followed by a request. "Just stay with me tonight, please?"

He feels his heart rate accelerate at her words, staring at Marinette as the smile on the corners of his lips rises on its own- her words echoing throughout his mind before he pushes his face closer towards hers. Their noses brushing against each other's. "If that's you want me to."

"I do want you to." she giggles and bops his nose with a finger. "That's why I asked you."

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

She laughs at his words and shakes her head. "No."

"When what are you afraid of?"

His question seals the silence between them and he sees her look away as if she's sort of frightened. Here she is, full of hesitation. She has rehearsed this conversation so many times in her head yet now what she comes to face it she feels like a coward running away. She was scared to open up about her feelings to Adrien before- often catching herself in all kinds of situations with him, but never being able to express herself fully. And Chat tried to help her out before. He even pretended to be the guy she like_d_ to make it easier for the tongue-tied female. They figured it out, that maybe if she uses Chat it would make things easier for her and she will be able to express her feelings for Adrien. So, if she actually plays out a confession scene- she won't have to worry about it when it comes.

Worse.

Only for her to end up with complicated feelings.

She still fawns over Adrien and collects the magazines with his face on- only for her mind to constantly turn to Chat and feeling even more excited when she thinks about him,

to feel the butterflies roam her stomach and coming up with all kind of nicknames for him in her head,

trying to resist the urge to find out the identity he's hiding behind.

Sometimes, she wants to grab a remote control from the universe and pause the moments they get to spend together. The time flies by so quickly only for his absence to leave her heartbroken and anticipating for tomorrow, for the next day, because she knows they'll be meeting and they'll make up for all that time they lost.

Even the grip of her arms grew tighter around him with each hug.

Her lips finding troublesome to stay separated from him.

Her fingers clutching tighter around him and she's so fearful that things are moving the way they are not supposed to.

"I'm afraid..."

She knows that he's expecting for her to say something, but his other hand running through her hair makes it so hard for her to keep a focus on the sentence. She almost wants to draw back- but instead leans in closer to his touch.

"I want for you to stay longer with me, but I'm afraid that I'm being too greedy," still not close enough of what she wants to tell him.

A smile graces the corners of his lips. "I'm more than happy to, tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow... although I will have to leave you by the morning."

"That's okay, I understand that," she raises her hand to place it on his cheek "But there's something else I'm afraid of."

"I'm all ears, Mari."

She finally gathers her courage to look him in the eyes. "I am afraid that this all will come to an end eventually one day." -- closing her eyes and afraid for his answer.

Marinette's afraid to open her eyes.. to take a look at his reaction, but she feels restless in her heart, wondering what's currently going through his mind, what if he takes her words the wrong way? And.. what.. what if she shouldn't ruin it what they have?

"What do you mean when you say all of this?" he asks her, not pulling his hand away from her.

"The moments we get to share together, and... I don't want for them to come ever to an end. It just feels so right, yet at the same time, I am not sure if it is right of me to be having such thoughts or feelings." _And I think I like you more than I want to admit it to myself,_ she thinks to herself.

"I think I know what you're talking about, Marinette," he stops the movement of his hand on her head for a moment. "Open your eyes."

A bit panicky-

and with so many emotions piercing through her heart that she's not so sure what to make it out of-

she opens her eyes only to spot him smiling at her.

"I think I'm falling for you too, Mari, and I didn't plan it all out myself too... I didn't plan that the things would go that way because this was not supposed to happen that way."

Now, let's see... their fake-yet-so-secret relationship... first kisses? _**Check.**_ Cuddles? _**Check.**_ Holding hands? _**Cheek.**_ Chat leaving fluffy morning video messages and pick-up lines for Marinette to wake up to?_ **Oh, very very check.** _

Her head feels like it's spinning after his words and a huge grin decorates her mouth while she stares at him with her eyes full of relief and happiness.

"But, I feel like you also deserve a proper date.. how about tomorrow night?"

Well, tomorrow night sounds good, as long as she doesn't have to fight any of the akumatized villains.

But she most likely won't be alone and it will be with Chat too.

"Like, an actual date?"

"Yes, like an actual date, and I think it was long coming. We do have to make time for one."

"Are you not afraid for us to be seen together? Won't it be too risky for us?"

"I have a plan."

She feels a warm pair of lips touch her nose and she bursts lightheartedly. Chat then wraps his arm around her waist to pull her closer towards him as they both can feel every single inch of each other's bodies pressing tight against one another. "You're going to love it, I promise."

"Surprise me." Marinette's entire face colors at the contact of being so close to him, to the point where she's sure that he can feel her heart tapping against his own chest as her own hand reaches for his shoulder and yanks it around his neck to seal his promise of a date with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted for [**the secret only we know**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042335) to remain untouched and one-shot; but then again I got an idea of how I would want to continue with it...I just have so much love to give to Marichat.  
<s>And also I can't detail how excited I feel for Multimouse after today's episode, ahh ;;</s> Honestly I want to write something Multimouse/Chat related! 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
